Tranquility
by Shion-Chie
Summary: "There's no other place I want to be but beside you…"


**Tranquility**

"There's no other place I want to be but beside you…"

_ 'There he is,' _I smiled gently as my eyes focused on a tall boy with dark spiky hair. _'I bet he's going to study in the library again. How I wish I-'_

My thoughts were interrupted when some girls beside me squealed and giggled while pointing on the object of my attention. They then began talking animatedly with each other about him.

I sighed. I know. He is quite popular here in school. Who wouldn't be? He is a member of the infamous student council, he always ranked first in the dean's list every semester, not to mention he also got the looks in him.

I snapped back my attention to him when one of the girls approached him and began talking strike a conversation with him. If I remember correctly, she seems to be in the same class as him. Maybe she's trying to ask for his help on something. The girls' giggles became louder and I noticed his expression turned distant. I chuckled. I almost forgot, he also have this reputation of being cold when he wants to or when he's in a situation he doesn't want to be in – in which it always happens.

_ 'Good thing I got the chance to see him,' _I thought as I tackled my notes with renewed determination. I've been struggling to learn this one lesson for the thousandth time in the last two hours. I smiled. Even with just a glimpse of him can fill me up with energy that can last for days.

I jumped when the girls squealed again and when I looked up, I saw him looking in my direction. Warmth flooded in my cheeks when our eyes met.

I shook my head then cast down my gaze. No. Maybe he just turned in this direction because of the noises made by these girls.

Frowning with disappointment, I tried to focus my attention on the words in front of me. Just then, I noticed that the girls suddenly turned quiet.

'_Good,' _I thought. _"I'll be able to stu-'_

"Hey."

A voice said in front of me. I stopped. This voice. It's…

I jerked my head up then almost jumped backwards causing my chair to fall back. I almost fell over if not for him holding my hand firmly. I can feel my cheeks warming up when he suddenly chuckled. And slowly, he pulled me closer.

"You seemed to be struggling," he whispered. His breath caressed my ears, which made my heart thump faster and turning me to deeper shades of red.

"What?" I squeaked. I groaned inwardly. Why did my voice suddenly betray me like this?

"I'll help you study if you'll help me get away from those girls," he stated matter-of-factly. Oh. So that's why he approached me. But why me?

"Okay," I gasped my answer. I feel, rather than see, him smile when he slowly gathered my notes. I reached out to take my bag from the table when he took it from my grasp and nonchalantly swung it on his shoulder. I was about to protest when he turned his smile on me.

"You're really helping me out on this, and this is the least I can do for you," he said.

"But you're supposed to be with us," one of the girls protested and turned to grab his hand.

He coldly shook her grasp and gently covered my hand with his and led me into the direction of the library.

"I don't remember mentioning something like that to any of you," he said loudly on his shoulder. "Besides, I promised this girl that I would help her on her study. So that means I won't be free anymore for this whole semester."

I heard the girls groaned with dismay before we disappeared behind the doors of the library. Silence surrounded us. He continued on leading me to a table and placed my things neatly on it. He then pulled out a chair for me. I smiled meekly at him as I sat on the chair. He then went and sat on a chair across from me. He gazed at me for a moment then a grin spread across his face.

"I did it," he whispered. Somehow, he seemed to have lost his voice too. I can't help but smile back at him. He looks so childish grinning like that. He suddenly turned serious, still gazing at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I blushed under his gaze.

"I finally got the courage to talk to you," he softly whispered as he took my hand. "Ever since I first saw you, I've felt something overflow inside me. At first, I was so confused I can't explain to myself what this is I'm feeling. But then, when at last, I tried to reach out to it; I finally understood these feelings that I'm feeling. Calmness spread all around me. I feel so at peace every time I think of you, every time I see you. This feeling… It tells me that…

"There's no other place I want to be but beside you…"

We said together in unison. We both gasped then suddenly we laughed together. Yes. The feelings that we are trying to convey to each other from the start have now reached its conclusion. We are now in the place where we always wanted ourselves to be.

Chutiechie

* * *

ehehe,,,a story at last!after so man months of not writing anything,,,lol,,,ehehe,,,planning to send this to our school paper,,,the topic is Places,,,lol,,,btw,,,made an art for this one too...yey!but not finished with the art yet,,,planning to add something here and there,,,lol,,,(just erase the spaces,,,XD

http: /i563. photobucket. com /albums /ss74 /Chutiechie /tran. png

hope you'll like this story!thank you for taking your time reading this!yey!yey!yey!XD


End file.
